


Innocent

by ElisabethMayerling



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drama, F/M, POV Sesshoumaru, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisabethMayerling/pseuds/ElisabethMayerling
Summary: ~I know you’re not depraved...~





	Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda traditional note. If you find any mistakes, please, tell me about them, ok?

I know that you had suffered for so long  
And afterwards you died in pain and pity.  
You just desired not to be alone –  
You were not anxious, lustful or just greedy.

You don’t belong to these pathetic girls  
In their enthusiastic unawareness;  
Your mind’s as precious as saltwater pearl...  
You see, the fact I know it makes me breathless.

My mourning child, I know you’re not depraved,  
So you don’t have to trick me that you’re wicked.  
I can assure you that you could be saved  
Despite my evil to which you’re addicted.

There’s no mistake, your innocence is pure  
As if you were a kind of bodhisattva;  
You don’t need any homily or cure.  
And as for sins... I think you’ve never had one.


End file.
